


Coping

by Xailey



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Bobpool, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool isn't coping well with Cable's death, Bob gets caught up in it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some Bobpool. This takes place around the time of issue #43 of Cable & Deadpool.

It was late at night when Bob heard the door to the tiny safe house open. Normally he would be in his room at the Agency X headquarters, but after the last mission Mr. Wilson had dragged him along to he had been told to stay put while Deadpool went off to do something. What that something was he wouldn’t say. Deadpool staggered through the door, pushing it open by leaning against it more than anything, setting an empty bottle of liquor on the table where it tipped over and rolled to the floor. His mask was pushed up to expose his mouth and looked damp as though he had tried to drink with it still down at first. Bob watched from where he was sitting on the tiny cot that had been set up for him, already having changed for bed and hoping Wade didn’t need him to do anything important; he didn’t want to get properly dressed in his green and yellow uniform. He did stand up as Deadpool lunged forward, intending to catch him, but the man caught himself before he could.

“The statue shoulda been bigger, he’da deserved it. Nate was the biggest” Wade giggled, “the bestest man I ever knew, he deserved a better statue and a better father.”

“Mr. Wilson?” Bob moved forward, catching him this time as he pitched forward again, “You sound drunk. You can’t get drunk.”

“I can pretend, I just have to pretend.” He slumped forward, pressing his face into Bob’s shoulder. Bob tried to hold him up as best he could and contemplated moving him over to the bed.

“You said you were going to be back yesterday. Where were you? I was wor—” He was cut off as he felt Deadpool’s tongue on his neck and his voice came out as a squeak, “Mr. Wilson?”

“No talking, Bob” he said as he began sucking a pattern up the other man’s neck, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him against him

Bob went stiff as Mr. Wilson pressed against him, feeling how hard he was through the rough material of his suit. Hard to deny was his own erection, quickly growing under the other man’s touches. He would be lying if he said this wasn’t the subject of his fantasies. Hell, he wasn’t sure this wasn’t one of them. The way Deadpool was running his hands up Bob’s body, having slipped under the thin wifebeater he wore to bed, was the sort of thing that kept him company on lonely nights. When Wade’s lips met his he was certain this had to be a dream, this couldn’t be real. He hadn’t noticed he had been guided backwards to the bed until it hit the backs of his knees, too distracted by the feeling of the tongue that had entered his mouth and his hands reaching around to find the zipper at the back of the red and black suit. 

Bob fell backwards onto the bed and pulled Wade down ontop of him. Deadpool moved to straddle him, rolling his hips against Bob’s as he pulled Bob’s shirt off and tossed it across the room. Without the shirt in his way, he trailed nips and kisses along Bob’s skin, moving downward and leaving marks as he did. Bob squirmed under his touch, wanting, needing more. More came in the form of Wade’s hands dragging down his sides before pulling off his boxers and gripping his cock. Bob bucked up into Wade’s hand and moaned into the man’s mouth at the warm skin surrounding him. The strokes were slow and distractedly erratic and he noticed Deadpool was reaching with his other hand into the drawer, suspecting he was looking for lube. His suspicions were confirmed when Wade pulled away for a moment to replace the hand around his cock with slick fingers curling inside him. Bob pressed back into the mattress, trying to force sounds from his mouth.

“Need you” was all he managed to get out in a voice he wasn’t sure if Deadpool heard. But he seemed to by the way he removed the fingers and filled Bob with his cock. It felt better than anything Bob had imagined. Wade thrust into him and he moved his body to meet him at every thrust. It didn’t take long for them to push over the edge, Wade first, clearly more wound up from whatever he had been doing before he arrived at the safe house. The feeling of Wade coming inside him was all it took and Bob followed sooner after.

He took a moment to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm and wondered if he should clean up and return to his cot. That decision was made for him though as Deadpool had fallen asleep on top of him. Bob shifted a little to get comfortable while being mindful not to disturb his bed partner and pulled the blanket up around them, letting a soft smile grace his lips. He doubted this had meant anything or even that it would happen again, but he could pretend.


End file.
